Nightmares
by Lolaangelbunn
Summary: Henry has a nightmare and JJ is there to comfort him. I may turn this into a chapter fic... Depends. Thanks to dino-dogs83 :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another story about JJ and Henry, with a tiny side helping of Will.**

**Thanks to dino-dogs83 for Beta-ing and improving :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Mummy!" The loud youthfull yell echoed around the small house as Will turned to rouse his wife.

"JJ," He gently kissed her neck. "JJ, your son wants you," he said sleepily.

"My son?" JJ yawned. "Last time I checked he was our son."

"Maybe but he's shoutin' for you." Will smiled and rolled over glancing at the clock. It read 2:15 a.m., 'Great,' he thought, 'tomorrow's going to be a long day.'

JJ let out another yawn as she threw the covers off and crossed the room and pulled on her dressing gown. This was a manuver she was framilar with since it was the third time this week that she'd made the trek to her son's room in the wee hours of the morning. And, for the third time that week she loooked over her shoulder as she headed for the hallway to see Will pulling all the covers over to his side and wrapping himself in a cocoon off warmth. He slowly shuffled over to the warm spot JJ had just vacated and drifted back to sleep with her scent filling his nostrils.

Slowly shuffling down the hall, JJ walked slowly towards her son's bedroom. "Henry, this is the third time thi-" JJ started but was cut short by the small blonde haired child who seemingly flew across the room and flung his arms around her legs. And just like that her anger at being woken for nothing more than fictitious monsters was gone, and in its place a feeling of love and the need to protect and sooth his fears. Something only a mother could understand.

"Henry-" She started again as knelt down to his level.

"Mummy, I'm scared," The little blonde boy sobbed into his mothers dressing gown.

"Hey," she said in a comforting voice. "It's okay, Mummy's here now, its okay," she said all the while rubbing soothing on his back. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as their eyes met.

"There was a gun..." He started to try and explain. "The man... He..." Henry tried to continue his story but burst into tears causing the rest of the words to come out as mumbled sobs.

"Hey Buddy, it's okay," she reminded him wrapping her arms around his small frame. "Come on lets get you back in bed," JJ said picking the crying boy up carrying him to his bed and tucking him in before laying down beside him and stroking his hair.

"Mummy?" Henry questioned turning his head towards his mother.

"Yeah Buddy?" JJ kissed his forehead as she awaited his response.

"Can you tell me a story?" Henry's eyes were soft and pleading.

"Only if you promise to go to sleep," JJ warned playfully.

"I promise," Henry yawned, turning over and snuggling his teddy closer to him.

"Alright then..." JJ yawned and snuggled closer to her son before starting the story that she knew from memory. Not even managing to get past 'Once Upon A Time' before she noticed Henry had drifted back to sleep and it wasn't long before she too was sleeping with her hand tangled lovingly in Henry's floppy blonde hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two. Beta'd and improved by dino-dogs83 :) (Thanks)**

**read 'Cupids little helper' its awesome :)**

**Thanks :)**

**[insert boring disclaimer here]**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Will awoke when his alarm sounded. Immediately he rolled over to greet his wife like he did every morning, but he quickly saw she wasn't there. Smiling slightly he remembered the events that had happened in the early hours of that morning. Throwing the covers back and padding bare-foot to his son's room clad only in his blue boxers and faded grey T-shirt he peaked his head through the door. The smile grew on his face as he took in the scene before him.

There was JJ laying on the edge of the bed so close in fact that he was afraid if she sneezed she would fall off. She had one arm wrapped around Henry and her head rested on his golden curls. Henry lay beside her with his small arm snaked across his mother's stomach. His mouth open slightly as he breathed deeply and evenly.

Will smiled sadly, feeling bad that he had to break such a picture perfect moment, but it was time for work and time to get Henry to school. His heart however took over the rational part of his brain; 'Five more minutes wouldn't hurt... Right?' He thought to him self before heading back down the hall.

* * *

JJ slowly opened her eyes as she felt the warm body beside her move away. Yawning as she sat up she looked to the small boy who was now untangling himself from the sheets.

"Sorry Mummy," Henry apologized as he slid off the bed.

"What time is it?" JJ yawned again as she too pushed the covers back, readjusting her dressing gown.

"Time for school," Henry squealed excitedly. He loved school and for that JJ was glad. At the realization of the time JJ's eyes went wide as she hurried from the room, barely keeping an expletive from escaping. Rushing into her bedroom she found Will flopped down on his front fast asleep on the plush bed. Slapping his foot in annoyance he startled awake.

"Wh't? JJ? Wh't t'me 's it?" He mumbled lazily turning onto his back and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"8 o'clock William. We're late!" JJ almost yelled at him as his eyes went wide.

"It was only supposed to be 5 minutes! What happened?" Will replied suddenly more alert than if he had just been blasted by an air horn.

"Clearly you fell asleep! Henry needs to get to school and I need to get to work," JJ said checking her phone to find six text messages.

'Where R U' – Emily

'Hotch is looking for you' – Spence

'Jayje, sweetie, where are you? Everything alright?' – Garcia

'Where you at girl?' – Morgan

'Call Hotch' - Rossi

JJ sighed as she grabbed her clothes from where they had been laid out on the back of a chair in preparation for what was supposed to be an early start.

"JJ I'm taking Henry to school!" Will shouted through the bathroom door.

"Kay!" JJ responded, pulling her trousers over her hips and hastily buttoning her shirt. Sitting on the bathroom counter the small black device began to buzz. JJ stopped applying her makeup and picked up her cell phone; "Hotch-"

"JJ where are you?" Hotch demanded over the phone, an underlying tone of concern present in his voice.

"I'm running late, I'll explain when I get there but I'm on my way now." She apologized, pulling her shoes on as she headed to the door, grabbing her bag on the way.

* * *

"Why Miss Jareau running a little late are we?" Morgan smirked as JJ rushed in, looking slightly flustered.

"Shut up, Morgan," She smirked even though her tone was a warning.

"JJ, Hotch wants to see you," Rossi said from where he stood on the higher level, looking down at her.

JJ nodded, heading off to Hotch's office.

"Wonder why she's late," Spencer comments as he and Morgan watch her knock and enter.

Morgan grunts and sets about doing his paperwork again.

"Hotch, I am so sorry, Henry's been having nighmares all week, I fell asleep in his room, so I didn't hear my alarm," JJ tried to explain, very quickly.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Izzy Rogers does it?" Hotch asked, his voice calm and his face stoic as usual.

JJ nodded, her shoulders falling slightly.

"Jack used to have nightmares too, it's normal in our line of work," Hotch started and JJ took a seat, taking mental notes as Hotch told her how to deal with the nightmares...


End file.
